Sugar
by spazzgirl
Summary: being Hokage had its benefits. PWP/Porn Without Plot. Straight up lemon


**Sugar**

**So I officially start classes tomorrow and I should be heading to sleep cause I have a morning class LOL. Anyways I decided to write a NaruSaku smut because I think I'm due for one =3=**

**This story was legit inspired by Maroon 5's "Sugar" I'm seriously listening to the song right now.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_being Hokage had its benefits_

**ENJOY!**

"Na-Naruto," the rosette moaned as her lover was licking her folds, "st-stop!"

"Why," he purred a bit too sweetly, "I mean, we are on break."

He look another lick of her dripping arousal. The scene itself was something that most people would expect from their Hokage. On the Hokage desk's, naked, with a flushed face, was none other than Sakura Haruno soon to be Sakura Uzumaki. Her fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki, was currently eating her out, as if she was the most delicious thing on earth.

_Even more delicious than ramen_

"This is so embarrassing!"

Looking up, Naruto gave her the most intense bedroom eyes ever, "You say that, _but_," his finger flicked her aching clit, "your body says otherwise."

Sakura dipped her head back as her blonde continued to feast on her dripping core. Her body quake as she came in his mouth. Standing up, the young Hokage wiped his lover's juices from his mouth. Caging her against his kiss, his lips crashed down onto hers. Sakura moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue.

"You taste like sugar, so sweet," he whispered hotly against her mouth.

"Naruto," she moaned.

He chuckled, "Its Hokage-sama to you."

Emerald eyes narrowed down, "You seriously aren't starting this now?"

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, please just this one time."

She rolled her eyes, giving him bedroom eyes and the sultriest smile he had ever seen. "Oh Hokage-_sama _won't you please take me, Ho-ka-ge-sa-mah."

With a growl, Naruto quickly dropped his pants, lifted her legs above his shoulder, and swiftly entered her. Sakura's back arched as he struck her hard and rough.

"Fuck, I love it when you mix seduction with your sweet talk."

"Hmm, well you ain't seen nothin' yet _sugar_," Sakura said as she rolled her hips.

The blonde dipped his head back with a moan. He nibbled her neck as he began to move in and out of her. The rosette rolled her hips against his thrusts. Her sweet moans filling his ear making it sound like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Fuck me hard Hokage-_sama_."

He growled in response as his movements quicken. He loved it when his sweet little vixen would challenge him. Naruto purred in response as she licked his whiskers.

"Damn baby," Naruto groaned as she clenched onto him, "you're squeezing me love."

"Aww my poor sugar-kage, can't handle it," she tightened her walls again.

She was responded with a rough thrust. "Don't tempt me ya little vixen."

Papers and important documents were thrown across the room as the two continued their little sexual rendezvous. No matter how rough they got, the desk somehow managed to stay unbroken. There were no scratch marks as Sakura clawed on the desk as her Hokage took her from behind.

Carefully, Naruto managed to sit down on the Hokage chair as he was still inside of Sakura. The rosette moaned as his length was buried deep inside her sweet tight cavern. Looking down, she smirked as she saw the pleasure on the blonde's face. She noticed the Hokage hat sitting on top of the chair and grabbed it. As Naruto opened his eyes, he saw his cherry blossom smirking at him wearing his hat.

"Damn, don't you look sexy wearing that hat?"

"Hmm I do, don't I," she rewarded him by rolling her hips.

"Ugh, babe," he grunted, "maybe next time I should have you wear the robes."

Leaning down she whispered sweetly, "I'd like that."

They continued their sweet, hot, and heavy sex. With one powerful thrust, Sakura came on his lap, while the blonde followed after by spilling his seeds inside of her. The rosette took the hat off and placed it back on the blonde's head. The two cooled down by holding each other. Once they cleaned themselves up, the rosette quickly put her clothes on, which caused the blonde to groan in protest.

"Don't worry Hokage-_sama_, you'll get more of this sweetness later."

With a sly grinned he looked at his fiancé, "Promise?"

She shook her ass in response, "Promise," with a sway of her hips, she left her blonde lover.

Sitting back on the chair as his head rested on his hands, he spun the chair around, and grinned at his face on the Hokage Mountain. Man did he love being the Hokage.

**END**

**NaruSaku + Hokage desk = greatest sexcapade ever!**

**LOL sorry for such a short smut fic, but whatever LOL. **


End file.
